


You Are What You Love, Not Who Loves You

by SandrC



Series: Balance My Deeds With My Misdeeds [25]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus has the biggest goddamn family this side of the moon, Found Family, Gift Fic, M/M, OCs for days - Freeform, found family x2, i love my lil babs, return of Sivan!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: This, quite possibly, the best day of Angus McDonald's life.(So far.)(Or: Gee, Angus! How come your DM lets you have three dads, three moms, AND a loving husband?!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy y'all! This is a gift for Oh jeeze anon who was kind enough to (correctly) guess the meaning behind the flowers in the last chapter of Bouquets. Sorry it took so long but I think you'll find it worth it.
> 
> It's not painful, it's not sad, and it's deffo not about Taako. In fact, this one is all about Angus and his beautiful, loving hubby. Bless.
> 
> As a note: this started small and then just kinda...snowballed so I had to put my foot down and say 'Sandr! Just-just stop before it becomes un-readable!'
> 
> Also, spot-checked for continuity errors cause it was written all across like...three weeks so...yeah...

Angus McDonald was one of the happiest men in the world. More than one of his many dads, Magnus, had been when he found out. More than one of his many moms, Killian, had been when she found out. He was the happiest person in all of existence.

He and Sivan had finally settled down and decided to adopt.

Neither of them were particularly fond of carrying—magic being what it is, that was possible—but they wanted kids. And Angus being who he was, and Sivan loving who _he_ was, adoption was a guaranteed.

Magnus was the most enthusiastic of the THB—Taako being a close second, with Merle taking up the rear in a disgruntled manner—and pretty much spent all of his free time poking around, looking for good orphanages with children who needed parents. Killian and Carey and NO.3113, now living together in what could only be described as either 'a commune' or 'the fucking weirdest poly relationship this side of the moon', happily moved into the Astari household temporarily to prep for the nonsense that came with children.

Thankfully, both the Astari men were pretty patient.

"So you need to, like, find some good decorations for the kiddo's room. Or kiddos' rooms, plural." Killian was happily pacing around the living room, gesticulating as she spoke, Carey clinging to her like a dragonborn backpack. "I was thinking cute shit, right? Like ducks or maybe dogs or lizards. And of course you can't have too much fitness equipment, so def some of that."

"Killian, _darlin_ '," NO.3113 interjected softly, her fuse flickering in amusement, "I think you may be takin' over a bit."

" _A bit!_ " Carey barked. Killian started and shifted her so that she was carrying her under one arm.

"Well I'm just thinking long term, y'know?"

"While I appreciate this, Killian, we were planning on letting whomever we adopt choose their room decorations and all. Make it _their_ room, and not just a room prepared for _some_ kid." Angus was absently plaiting Sivan's hair, his fingers weaving his jet locks into a delicate French braid.

"Besides," Sivan added, a soft smile playing across his lips at the way his mothers-in-law pouted, "when the time comes, if they want cute things, we know who to turn to."

"...fair 'nuff..." Killian huffed and sat down next to NO.3113's floating form. Carey remained limp under her arm. "So have you got an idea on what you're looking for?"

The Astari men exchanged a meaningful glance. Angus placed a kiss between Sivan's horns. "We were planning on looking at kids who get passed over. Whether for attitude issues, disabilities, age, or even their unwillingness to leave their family. We don't care. We want to give those kids hope."

Carey sighed and scrabbled her way out of Killian's grasp so she could flop over on top of her hair. " _That's so cuuuuute!_ " She looked down at Killian, "right Kills?"

"Absolutely," she deadpanned. NO.3113 bobbed in agreement. For a robot with no face, she sure was good at emoting.

"There's this small orphanage outside of Goldcliff that we've been checking out and I think, correct me if I'm wrong Sil, but that's our place for now." Angus tied off Sivan's braid and gently hugged his husband.

"We're going to visit soon. Would you like to come?" Sivan offered.

"Whether or not you invited," Carey laughed. Sivan looked tickled. It was so like them to just invite themselves along to whatever their loved ones were doing.

"Also THB are gonna come too," NO.3113 added. Angus raised an eyebrow.

"Merle agreed to this?"

"Mavis and Mookie guilt-tripped him into it. Well," Killian amended, "mostly Mavis. Mookie was too busy trying to stuff him into nice clothes so he didn't look like someone's tourist grandpa who's only there for the local drugs."

"Does he still look like that? I doubt even Mookie could keep Merle from his true wardrobe."

"He's wearing the jort-pers. With those knee-high weed socks, sandals, and a tie-dye shirt from what looks to be a million years ago."

"Well at least he'll fit in," Angus gestured to the group currently there. Killian was wearing a T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off that said '512' in a bold font. Carey was dressed in a skirt and that was it, her bare chest showing off her sparkling underbelly scales. NO.3113 was...a scrobbled together robot. Angus looked like a Shinichi Kudo cosplayer trying too hard. And finally, Sivan looked like the world's most comfy dad in his sweatpants and tanktop that read 'Redcheek Apple Juice'.

"Fair enough!" Killian let out a booming ring of laughter.

"So what are your plans?"

"What, for like the _actual_ adoption or?"

"Nah, for tomorrow."

"Oh," Sivan let out a small huff of laughter and Angus smacked him gently on the head. "Go down, meet the kids, talk to the owners, and then I don't know what from there but it's more of a meet and greet than anything else."

"A meet n' greet sounds good act'lly; though m'not sure how bringing your entire extended weird moon-family'll go." NO.3113 let off a soft humming laugh that chittered in tandem with the whirring of her parts.

"We notified the orphanage that we would be bringing a group. They agreed, though only if the more...chaotic activities were kept to a minimum." Angus eyed Carey, who stuck out her tongue.

"Taako's more the one you need to worry about. He'll take anything that isn't nailed down and _I'm_ the rogue."

"True, but best behavior you guys! I don't wanna mess this up." Angus was wearing his best impression of Lucretia giving the Face. It was pretty accurate.

" _We promise_!" They choruses and the group dissolved into laughter.

**—The Gang Is Not On Their Best Behavior—**

_Hell_. Hell was where Angus was and he had brought it on himself. NO.3113 wasn't the problem. NO.3113 was actually the only one that wasn't being just completely juvenile. It was everyone else.

When the whole extended Astari moon clan arrived, the orphans were just fucking _stoked_. Small children, large children, younger and older, and even the ones who were missing bits of themselves leapt to come and see the people who were interested in adoption. The orphanage owner, a thin, young elf and his warg companion, greeted them warmly as the children swarmed all around them. While Killian, Carey, Magnus, and NO.3113 happily wandered off to entertain the kids and keep them out from underfoot—Merle and Taako hanging back and just watching with varied levels of disinterest and disgust—Angus and Sivan introduced themselves.

"It's nice to see you, misters Astari! We've been expecting you! And the fact that you and your... _family_ (?) have all come today of all days is a blessing. Thank Libra. They were getting antsy and, well, with the amount of children we have and the amount of staff we have, it got really hard to deal after a bit." The elf chuckled and patted his warg. "I'm surprised about how big your group is, but all-in-all, it works well! The more, the merrier!"

"We're _really_ grateful that you not only allowed us to come in to see the kids, but also that you let, well, _all of us_ come!" Angus gestured vaguely in the direction of Killian—who had two kids on her legs and two on her arms like weights, Carey resting on her back, with her chin on her head—and gave the elf a nervous smile.

"Mister Angus," he was suddenly very aware of how formal this elf was being with him— _so that's how it feels!_ —and tried to bury his discomfort, " _your_ family could be _their_ family. It's beautiful how blended y'all are! It gives some of them hope."

"Well, we _are_ a pretty odd bunch," he admitted.

"But we're together through it all. Even the weird stuff." Sivan added. The elf smiled as Angus and Sivan watched the tranquil—if not unusual—scene.

Then shit got fucking nuts.

Carey _may_ or may not have been in the middle of teaching some of the quicker kids how to pick pockets when Magnus came by and carried her off for 'corrupting the innocent'. That led to her squealing and swearing—good-natured, of course—and Killian running to her rescue, kids still attached to her limbs. The four kids attached to Killian—two similar-looking half-elves, a human, and a portly gnome—hooted and hollered as Killian pretty much body-checked Magnus into dropping Carey, who landed nimbly on the balls of her feet and launched herself on top of Magnus as well. They wrestled around, the kids clambering off of Killian to cheer on the wanton violence. Then there was some sort of magical hullabaloo off to the left of the owner and the Astari men, followed by a loud string of swears that made Sivan blush and Angus bury his face in his hands.

" _Mother_ fucking _shit ass tits_ man! You've got a _fucking_ kick to your spells, dontcha lil one?" Taako yelled over the ringing in his ears. A small drow child with drooping ears nodded happily, excess fire still pooling from his fingers. " _Mann_ , you drow have it made!"

" _Thankth_ mithter Taako! You're pretty fuckin good at magic too!" The drow lisped.

Taako beamed, "I like this one! They've got chutzpa!"

And then, almost as if Istus were mocking them, Merle—in all his terrible wisdom and _absolute_ bullshittery—ran by the _real_ adults while chasing a small aarakocra kid and growling furiously, his soulwood arm in the beak of the fledgling heron. "Come _back_ here you lil shit! This is what I get for spreadin' th' good word of Pan to little brats like you, who _can't appreciate it!_ "

Angus turned away from the whole mess—Taako's wanton spellcasting, Merle's angry swearing as he tried to tackle a kid half his weight, and Magnus, Carey, and Killian pulling off some moves that would make Jeff Angel jealous—and nervously smiled. It was half-assed at _best_ and this was _certainly_ not his best. "I am so, so sorry. Oh, Posidon, this is _embarrassing_. I...I can't believe this..."

"Oh _don't_ be!" The owner of the orphanage laughed loudly. "I haven't seen them this riled up since the director swung by with new toys for them. A bit of adventure is healthy for kids like that." Upon a moment of thought, he added, "and it's not like they haven't heard those swears before. Some of them did live on the streets for quite some time before the militia delivered them to here."

"Oh," Angus paused to drink in what he was just told, "well I'm glad that my family isn't doing anything uncouth."

In the distance, Merle let out a loud blaspheme and the aarakocra kid croaked in laughter. Taako egged the aarakocra on as the drow let sparks of fire fly from their fingertips.

"Oh I wouldn't say _that_ ," the owner replied, a sly look crossing his face, "but uncouth or not, it isn't unwelcome. Some of these kids only have a little while left—whether in the system until they're genned out or until they shuffle off this mortal coil—so it's good for them to get this kind of attention. It's heartwarming, _isn't it, Eris?_ " His warg let out a low rumble and he fondly pat its head again. "Yeah..."

Sivan and Angus shared a long, meaningful, silent conversation using only their eyes. Sivan broke eye contact and turned back to face the owner, "Where are they?"

" _Huh_?"

"Those who don't have long. Doesn't matter if it's age-related or disease related, we'd like to meet them." Angus had grabbed ahold of Sivan's hand and was rubbing his finger over his husband's wedding ring. Sivan rested his head on his shoulder. They completed one another.

" _Oh_! Well, one moment. We don't have many like that, just a handful, but I'll get them together." The owner looked down at Eris, who let out a soft ' _boof_ ' and galloped off to gather the kids. "They know that if Eris comes to get them, I need them. She can find them better than I can, with the bum knee and joint pains and all."

Magnus had Killian in a headlock and Carey—along with a small collection of kids—was counting down till she was considered pinned. The kids were shouting for their favorite, Magnus' call being " _i'Morko! i'Morko!_ " while Killian's was " _Kill! Kill! Kill!_ " Angus smiled at the sight of them having fun, even if their idea of fun was...violent to say the least.

Merle had gotten his arm back and was waving it around as he lectured the obviously unrepentant aarakocra. Despite his irritation, he was firm but gentle. He looked angry and rude to someone who didn't know him, but Angus knew that he meant well. That was so Merle.

Taako was dazzling a small group of kids with flashy transmutation magic, Polymorphing into various animals on request. As he changed from his elven self to a Phoenix, he set off a series of bright flashes and glitter that coated his brilliant feathers so that they caught the light as they flickered and cracked. What a ham. The Astari men really were blessed to know him.

NO.3113, the _only_ one who had behaved the whole time, was letting some of the smaller ones climb all over her. There were fingerprints all over her face and various body fluids on her chassis but she seemed pleased. Her fuse glimmered with light and she bobbed and weaved to jostle them and give them something else to enjoy. She really was the kindest robot they had ever met. The only robot, but that was beside the point.

Eris returned with three kids. One was the drow that had been with Taako. One was a dwarf who looked like they had been pulled through a taffy machine, their limbs stretched disproportionately to their race's standard. They stood about Angus' height and moved very slowly. The last was a burly goliath who sullenly looked at the two men before them. The owner gestured to them as his other hand came back to rest on Eris' head.

"Messers Astari, this is Tim," the young drow waved excitedly, "Jasper," the dwarf gave them a shy, crooked grin, "and T'sun," the goliath just harrumphed and focused on the ground beneath them. "Kids, this is mister Angus Astari and mister Sivan Astari. They're looking for someone to come home with them."

"Oh _wow_! I jutht thought that you were bringin' a thelebrity to theee uth!" Tim bounced on his bare toes. "That'th tho _cool_!"

" _Bullshit_ ," T'sun grumbled. His voice was low and almost garbled. Angus noticed how he was clenching his hands into fists and slamming them into the sides of his hips. He almost looked... _pained_?

"Oh _hush_ T'sun," Jasper side-eyed T'sun. "Forgive him," she addressed Sivan, "he's been here the longest and it's starting to wear on him."

" _Oh_. Well, one moment; would sitting be more comfortable for you?" Angus nervously gestured to the three of them. "We'd... _ah_....like to learn more about you. If you wouldn't mind?"

The owner raised a hand in farewell, "fair enough! I'll be keeping an eye on your family, if you don't mind?"

" _Please do_ ," Sivan snorted as Carey went flying by them, a clear sign of Team Sweet Flips' signature fastball special.

"So?" Angus looked back at the kids expectantly.

Tim nodded, "I don't have a problem with it!"

" _Huh_ ," T'sun grunted.

It was down to Jasper, who looked like she would have the hardest time getting up again. She just smiled again, softly and sweetly, "that would be nice. Thank you." The five of them sat cross-legged on the grass and Angus propped his head on top of his fist.

"So, what do you like to do?" It felt weird doing something like this, like an interview or something, but it was the only way that Angus could think to get to know them.

"I like animalth!" Tim bounced in place, an excitable kid for sure. "Thpevially helpin' Hamaan with Erith. Erith ith a good warg." He nodded solemnly.

"That's cool! Do you want to do something with animals when you get older?"

"I wanna be a stthable owner! I wanna take care of mountth and big petth and have a _million animalth!_ "

Sivan and Angus shared a glance that asked ' _why is this kid on the short-term list?_ ' but said nothing.

"Jasper?"

"T'sun should go first. Seniority and all that." Jasper gestured to the goliath and shrugged. T'sun just averted his gaze.

"T'sun?" Angus prompted the boy.

" _What_?" Again, his hands were clenched and pressed against his side and his voice was low and soft. Angus had to strain to hear him.

"What do you like to do?" Sivan tried this time. T'sun didn't seem to be responsive to Angus' gentle prodding.

T'sun met and held Sivan's eye for a long time. An _awkward_ amount of time. Then he sighed, " _flowers_."

"Oh! Are you a gardener or do you like cataloging them?"

"Like growing and learning." _Now_ Angus knew what was up as T'sun spoke. He patted Sivan on the knee and made sure that he was eye-level with T'sun.

**«You have trouble hearing? Or is it speaking?»**

T'sun's eyes opened wide and, for the first time since they had met the young goliath, Angus could see true interest and hope in him. **«Hearing. No one wants a deaf kid. Not easy to discipline if they can't hear you scream.»**

**«Born or made?»**

**«Made.»**

**«Do you want to talk about it?»**

**«Why would you care?»** he eyed Angus suspiciously and resentment creeped onto his face. **«You're only here for one of us and it won't be me. It'll be Tim or Jasper. No one wants me. Take T-I-M or J-A-S-P-E-R. They'd be better than me.»** He spelled out their names for Angus' convenience because when he used their name-signs, he looked confused.

**«What makes you think that?»**

**«They always do.»**

**«Fair point. Why don't I talk to the rest, hm? And if you want to talk, just raise your hand, okay T-S-U-N?»** T'sun nodded and Angus leaned back.

 _Deaf_? Sivan's face read.

 _Scared and deaf,_ Angus replied without speaking. Body language conveyed a lot. It was amazing how much you could communicate without speaking if you knew someone well enough.

"Okay, _Jasper_?" She beamed, trying to not look like she had been spying on the conversation between T'sun and Angus.

"I like history! What makes us who we are, how the world was shaped, what once was and what could have been, it's all _so cool_!" She gasped for breath, having exhausted herself with her own energy.

"Do you plan to be an archeologist?" They liked her, with her bubbly nature and bright smile. She had to light up every room she entered.

"No," here, Jasper's gaze dropped and her smile became more wistful. "Not that I don't want to—because I _do_ , very much so—but...well I'm gonna be part of someone's history sooner than I'd like!"

They didn't press. It wasn't their right.

"Do any of you specialize in magic?" Angus pulled out his wand—a wedding gift from Taako—and waved it in the general area. Jasper shook her head.

T'sun shrugged, **«Haven't tried.»**

Tim jumped to his feet and clapped excitedly. "I do! _I do!_ " He shot bright gouts of flame from his fingertips as he danced around.

" _Wow!_ You're talented. No _wonder_ Taako took to you," Angus praised.

Sivan rolled his eyes, "that man collects magic-users like stamps. _Especially_ if they idolize him."

"Yeah! And it'th all thankth to my friend Absolom!" Tim grinned again, showing off row-after-row of shark-like teeth. Jasper's eyes widened and she shot him a glance, hoping he would calm down and stop talking. No such luck. "He told me if I promithed to give him my thoul an the thoulth of anyone who hurtth me, then he'll give me magic!"

Oh. _Oh!_ Angus kept his best face on and nodded. He wasn't going to bother with this information right now, but he was going to talk to Hamaan about it later.

The five of them chatted some more, learning a bit about each other. Both Tim and Jasper were excited to hear that Angus was a private detective. T'sun was interested in Sivan being a silversmith, and the fact that Angus was transcribing their conversation into sign seemed to help his temperament. When Angus figured it was time to go, he bid the kids goodbye and looked for his moon-family and Hamaan.

Taako, Merle, and Magnus were in a cuddle pile with about ten kids. Killian and Carey were sitting together and playing with a little tabaxi cub, NO.3113 hovering above them. Hamaan was watching over them, Eris at his feet.

When Tim ran in, T'sun and Jasper walking behind him, Hamaan stood up and met Angus and Sivan where they stood. "Did it go well?"

"All three of them were _wonderful_." Angus nodded in agreement with Sivan's statement.

"We do...have _some_ questions...," Angus drew out the pause, afraid to press the matter. "About why they're on the short list?"

Hamaan's face fell slightly but he kept up the cheery facade. "Alright. Shall we take this a place that's more private?"

"No, just away from prying, or bespelled, eyes and ears." Angus eyed Taako wryly. One of his ears twitched, a sure sign he was listening, but he pretended to be asleep anyway.

"Fair." They walked out to a wider area in the orphanage's yard. Hamaan turned on his heels and faced them. "Tim, right?"

" _All_ of them," Sivan corrected. Hamaan let out a long-suffering sigh and he folded in on himself. "They're...good kids. I just...we have a _shit_ budget and we can't afford to feed everyone and...if they can't get adopted, they're taking resources some of the littles need. I don't—" he raked a hand through his hair in frustration, "—I don't _hate_ them. I love them _all_! Even the _frustratingly_ stubborn ones. They're...they're important to me. But... _no one_..."

"No one wants a drow with an archfiend contract, nor a dwarf with a genetic disorder that's going to most likely kill her before she becomes an adult, nor a sullen, partially deaf goliath who has been taught that being disabled is not a desired trait." Angus was steel. Angus was fire. Sivan was the wind stoking him. Sivan was stone.

Hamaan shrank in on himself. Eris trotted to him and nudged him in the side. He absently pat her head. "I... _understand_. I can make a dozen excuses but... _none_ of them will make up for these children's pain." His head was bowed in repentance. "I just want them to have a _home_ and _parents_ and not want for what they weren't given."

"We'll take them."

Hamaan's head shot up and he studied the Astari men intently. "P- _pardon_?!"

"Tim, Jasper, and T'sun. Those will be the three we will adopt. Please take us to the paperwork." Sivan was looking fondly at his husband as he finalized what he knew would be the best decision of their lives. Better than the day they got married. Better than the day they met. _The absolute best._

"A-all _three_ of them?" Hamaan was still struggling with understanding their decision. "D-would you have the funds for both the fee and taking care of them?"

"As heir to the McDonald name, yes. We do." Angus was firm. Hamaan was in awe.

" _Th-thank you!_ Thank you so much!" He wept openly, kneeling and hugging onto Eris, and some of the kids looked mildly concerned. A few came by to check up on him, Tim included.

"You okay?" An elf of mysterious gender asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Thank you _all_ ," Hamaan wiped away the snot and tears from his face, making sure not to smear any of his fluids on Eris. "We...please follow me. We can talk semantics." So he walked off and the Astari men followed, hopeful for the future.

**—A Few Weeks Later, In The Renovated Astari Home—**

Tim bounced up and down on his bed, his ears flopping about as he excitedly enjoyed and explored every last aspect of his new room. He darted from one end—containing a bunch of small, wooden animals in a wooden barn and stable—to the other—his large bed and nightstand, with a book that said _'An Adventurer's Guide to Animals_ '. "Thith ith tho good!!! I love it! Thankth _buncheth_ dad!"

Sivan bent down and hugged him tight, lavishing in the raw affection he was being given. This was okay. This was good. This was one of his kids. This was his son, his little boy. He wanted to never let go.

Jasper gently walked into her room, marveling at how accessible the bare-bones furniture was. Everything was built to accommodate her stretched frame and was relatively close together. She wouldn't have to walk far, she wouldn't have to sit low, and she wouldn't have to worry about hurting herself if she fell because beneath her feet was a plush carpet that poked between her toes and reminded her of the fluffy grass of the plains. This was it. This was _home_.

Angus watched happily as she began to cry. Concern ripped at his chest. He stepped forward and bent slightly so that he was eye-to-eye with her. "You okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hands, "Yeah. _Better_ than okay. I just...never thought I'd find my home. And you...brought me to it."

"Well, as my grandpa always said: home is where your heart is. Just keep your heart open and your home will follow." He rustled her hair and took her hand in his. "Let's go see how your older brother is settling in."

T'sun sat, quiet, contemplative. His room, built for someone bigger than him—but he knew it was to accommodate him later in life—was covered in small potted plants, terrariums and hanging pots and various succulent. The air was fragrant with the soft scent of petrichor and chlorophyll and there was an east-facing window, along with a sunlight high above. Both had spells woven into them so that he could dim them when needed. A blank journal sat on his nightstand, soft, cloth pages bound in well-worked green leather. Inscribed on the front, in Giant, was ' _Even if we are separated, we still love you and want you to be happy. —Angus and Sivan Astari_ ' and, in a small scribble in the bottom-right corner, ' _aka: dad and padre_ '. He swallowed his emotions, taking them like a bitter pill, and sighed. It never lasted. It wouldn't last this time either.

A little light flashed, drawing his attention to it's source. There was a bright Alarm-adjacent spell cast on a white crystal set in the light switch. It flashed in time with some rhythm going on. He stood up wearily and opened the door.

Angus, Jasper, Tim, and Sivan stood outside his door, respecting his personal space. His—current—siblings waved at him and Angus let go of Jasper's hand to sign for him.

**«May we come in?»**

**«It's _your_ house,»** he gestured into his room with one broad hand. **«I have no say.»**

 **«It's _your_ space. I have to ask permission. Otherwise, much like a vampire, I'll get booted right out.»** He winked and T'sun blushed a bit from a combination of surprise and a pleasant feeling he had trouble identifying.  **«Have you settled in?»**

 **«This is all I have,»** he shrugged.

 **«Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?»** T'sun finally realized that Angus had been speaking _while_ signing when Sivan knelt down and shakily signed for him.

**«Want you feel safe. Want you have home. Want you loved. Are you?»**

Tears pooled and spilled over his cheels, leaving dark streaks all over his face. It was, by far, the most graceful crying the Astari household had seen. He looked _stunning_.

" _Yes_ ," he spoke, signing along to convey it better. "Safe, loved, home. _Thank you._ "

 **« _Anything_ for our oldest boy,»** Angus clapped a hand on his back and pressed his forehead against T'sun's. His eyes closed as he sent happy, healthy vibes to his new son, his eldest son, his precious boy.

And, for the first time as a household of five, the Astari clan sat down to eat a home-cooked meal—courtesy of Taako teleporting it directly to his home, hot and ready. And it was the _best_ fucking day of Angus' _life_.

(So far.)


End file.
